The poltergeist
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Jack, Clu and Carey must go against all odds to save Fiona from a poltergeist that wants her dead


Chapter 1-

Open the door Fi!

Jack walked in and yawned and walked into the kitchenette part of the bus and bumped into Carey.

"Watch where you're going" Carey replied.

Jack looked up at Carey and rubbed his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You bumped into me" Jack replied.

"No you bumped into me!"

"No you bumped into me!"

Molly walked in and hit them upside their heads.

"Both of you bumped into each other, now Jack go wake up your sister"

"She's probably surfing the net for little green men" 

Molly rolled her eyes and pushed Jack towards Fi's room. Jack smiled and walked towards Fi's room and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds more and knocked again.

"Hey Fi! Open the door...breakfast is ready and if you don't hurry and come out I'm gonna let Carey eat it"

Jack sighed. He hated doing this and he usually had to do this every morning. He hated waking his sister up and it usually took ten minutes to do it.

"Fiona, I am not kidding, get up now! You can look for little green men later"

Carey walked up behind him and stood watching him.

"You know, you shouldn't make fun of her" 

Carey took a bite of his chocolate-chip muffin. Jack looked behind him and pushed Carey out of the way.

"Come on Fi, I'm counting to five and then I'm leaving! I'm serious!"

Now he was getting worried, usually by now Fi was up and ready to go somewhere. Why was she taking so long?

"Fiona!!!"

Jack looked at Carey with worry in his eyes. Carey just shrugged, and took another bite of his muffin.

"What's taking her so long?"

"Maybe she's a deep sleeper" Carey replied joking.

Jack sighed and knocked on the door rapidly for about 1 or 2 minutes, after that he started to get really worried so he tried opening the door but it wouldn't open...not even a crack.

"It's stuck, that's weird"

"Give me a try, let the real man in" Carey replied joking.

Carey pushed Jack aside and gave the door a push ...no budge. Carey looked a little puzzled at first, then he gave it a harder push...still no budge. Carey was surprised. What was this door made of? Metal? Then Carey gave it one last hard push, He threw all his weight on the door and fell on his butt.

"Good going real man, now there's just a dent in the door. I wonder why the door is so jammed? It's never been jammed before"

Jack thought for a minute and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a butter knife and walked back to where Carey was still standing rubbing his shoulder in circular movements.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder dude."

Carey looked back at Jack and saw that he was holding a knife.

"Whoa dude! What's the knife for? I confess... I was the one who ate the last powdered donut. But gee golly whiz you don't have to freak"

Carey walked away from Jack.

"No idiot, the knife is for the jammed door"

Carey walked back over to him and nodded, Jack looked at Carey and shook his head and jiggled the knife into the side of the door. He jiggled the knife for about 2 minutes when all of a sudden a gust of wind blew and threw Carey back. Jack looked around and then the door flew open throwing Jack to the ground right next to Carey.

"What the heck was that?" Carey asked pulling himself up.

"I don't know, there must be a windstorm coming our way"

Jack rubbed his head, which was extremely sore from the fall.

"On a bright, sunny day with a forecast of no clouds or rain?"

Jack stared at Carey.

"What? I watch the weather channel"

Jack rolled his eyes as Carey helped him up from the floor; Jack and Carey looked around and saw that the door was open. Carey stared at the door in amazement.

"Yea and the door that wouldn't open for the Jaws of Life all of a sudden opens up just like that? As Fi is always saying something weird going on"

"Why do you say that?"

"That door wouldn't open for anything, then it opens just like that? Unless you said open sesame, something weird is going on"

"Now don't you start on me! Let's just go get Fi"

Carey shrugged and followed Jack into Fi's room but Carey couldn't help but feeling a little weird. Jack looked around the room and noticed that nothing had changed from the other day but he pushed the feeling of doubt and fear that was hidden so deep inside of him aside and walked over to his sister's bed and shook it trying to wake her up.

"Come on Fi, time to wake up. And tell me this little sister, why in the world didn't you answer me?"

But there was no answer, so he shook the bed once more but when nothing happened not even a grunt of an grumpy, tired, little sister, he threw off the covers to discover something so horrible, so terrifying that he had to gasp with horror.

Chapter 2-

Where's Fi?

Jack searched the bed and to his much surprise he found nothing... No Fi.

"She's not here"

Jack turned around to find Carey staring at something in complete silence.

"Hello? Did you hear me? Fi's not here. Hey Carey! Earth to Carey!"

Carey looked up and shook his head and stared at Jack confused, he had no idea what Jack had said to him, everything that Jack had said came out as a mumble actually more like a whisper. He was too busy looking at a picture of him and Fi at Yosemite. He remembered that day quite clearly, they went there for a 2-day vacation from the glamour of the music business. Carey had tried to talk Fi into mountain climbing with him but she had to decline because she had these big issues with heights... she was dead afraid of high places and her climbing a huge and not to mention very high mountain was way out of the question, but she had Jack take a picture of him and her in front of the mountain to remind them of the day even though nothing really happened.

"Carey!"

Jack pushed Carey bringing him back to reality, Carey looked around puzzled and then a few seconds later he shook his head, brushed his fingers through his hair and looked up at Jack.

"Yea, what's up?"

Carey had no knowledge of what Jack had been saying to him.

"Fi's not here and I am now officially worried"

Carey looked down at the empty bed and then at his shoes and then he bit his lip.

"Well maybe she took off early, maybe she went somewhere"

"Like where?"

"To see her secret boyfriend"

Carey cracked a smile but immediately wiped it off when he saw Jack's expression.

"We should tell my mom"

Jack ran out of the room.

"And what if Fi is just walking around huh?"

Jack stopped in the hallway as he and Carey talked.

"And what if Fi isn't just walking around huh? What then? We tell my mom and if she is just walking around, no harm, but I'm not taking the chance"

Jack ran out of the bus with Carey following shortly behind. He walked down the stairs of the Molly Phillips tour bus and walked outside and went searching for his mother, she was sitting down on the park bench practicing her newest song that was to be released later this year "You're All I Have Left" she smiled when she saw her son and her guitar player come walking up but suddenly frowned when she didn't see her daughter with them...She was always with them...always.

"Where's your sister?" Molly asked.

"We can't find her, first the door wouldn't open and when it did she wasn't in her bed, she was nowhere to be found in her room and she didn't even leave a note telling us that she left" 

Jack was terrified of what his mother might say. Ever since Fi's and his dad died in a car accident they were all they had left and Molly did her best to protect them from any harm.

"What do you mean she wasn't in her room? Where is she?"

Molly got up as her heart pounded hard and fast.

"We don't know mom"

"Listen Ms. P calm down. She's probably just walking around"

"How can you tell me to calm down? I was just told by my son that my one and only daughter is nowhere to be found. Well Jack did you say something to her? Did you guys have a fight?"

Irene and Ned walked up and stood next to Molly.

"Well earlier yesterday me and Fi had this huge fight and she stormed off but that was yesterday afternoon" Jack replied.

"Molly... sweetie, what's wrong?" Irene asked concerned.

"Jack and Fiona had this huge fight and he hasn't seen or talked to her since yesterday. Jack did you see her come in? Did you say goodnight to her?"

"No I didn't say goodnight to her, I fell asleep before she came home, I just thought..."

Jack was at a loss of words... he found himself tripping over his own words. Molly looked at her son with fear in her eyes because she didn't say goodnight to Fi either.

"I didn't say goodnight either how about you Carey?"

"Nope, I fell asleep, I was really tired. Sorry Ms. P"

Carey looked down at his shoes once more.

"Ned? Irene?"

"Nope, sorry we didn't either. We just thought that she came in late and was or going to go talk to Jack" Irene replied as Ned rubbed his head.

They all looked at each other with fear in their eyes... Molly, Irene, and Ned drove to the police station to report a missing child... her daughter. Meanwhile Jack and Carey stayed at home hoping that she was just blowing off steam and she would come home, but Jack doubted it, he was scared half to death. Carey looked at Jack and knew what Jack was thinking without having to ask because he was thinking the same thing.

Chapter 3-

Feelings

"You know Jack, she couldn't have gone far"

Jack looked up at Carey and smiled even though he felt like yelling at the top of his lungs. Jack drifted off and took a bus down memory lane; he was remembering yesterday and their fight. All he ever wanted to do was take care of her but of course typical of her she wouldn't let him do his job... she never does. Ever since their father died he felt as if it was his job, his responsibility to take care of her... look after her... make sure she doesn't get in any trouble... but of course she thought different, she was always so difficult and stubborn. All he remembered was a lot of yelling and both of them storming off in a mad fit. Jack came back to reality and saw Carey hunched over looking at something, this caught his attention.

"What are you looking at?"

Carey looked up and smiled, he was happy that Jack was talking again, Carey handed Jack a 8 x 10 glossy picture. The picture caught Jack's eye and then his heart. The picture was taken a week before Clu had left for college, and Carey had joined them for a month to go touring with his mom, dad, Molly, Jack, and Fi. Jack stroked the picture being careful not to get fingerprints on it. It was a picture of Jack, Clu, Carey and Fi... they were all standing next to each other, well at least Jack, Clu, and Carey were, Fi was on Clu's shoulders. She had her hair in pigtails and she had on her brand new bikini, it was blue with yellow daisies. Jack looked over at Carey and realized that he was staring at the picture too with love in his eyes. Carey stared at the picture and thought how he was envious of Clu and Fi's friendship, he remembered the first day he met Fi, she was standing outside of the bus chatting with Clu, they were talking about horror movies. Fi laughed as Clu did his expression of Freddy Krueger. When Carey first met Fi he was jealous of everything that she and Clu shared, they were so close plus she was all Clu talked about on the phone with him, Carey also remembered how that day Clu and him had argued about who would have Fi on their shoulders and Clu was the winner. Carey finally came back to reality and noticed that Jack was staring at him.

"What?"

"Things have been so frantic that I didn't even notice that you miss Fi as much as I do"

"It's cool"

"No it's not, it's just sometimes she drives me insane. All I ever want to do is take care of her and she won't even let me do that"

"Maybe she doesn't want you to take care of her but just to be her big brother and not to make fun of her either"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you believe in all that weird stuff she believes in? And when did you get so smart?"

"No I don't believe in all that weird stuff she believes in, but at least Clu doesn't criticize her like the way you do and you know a big brother knows these things. You're really lucky to have a sister like Fi"

"How in the world did Clu get in this conversation?"

"Because he understands her"

"I'm a good big brother, so I don't do that mushy stuff, but who does these days?"

"Being mushy is one thing but being distant, cold and never loving is another thing. Have you ever just sat there and talked to her? Or have you ever tucked her in? Or have you ever said the famous words "I love you?" because I have never seen you do any of that, maybe that is why you have problems understanding her"

"I love her, she knows that. I always think that there is going to be another day to say it, I always think that... I don't know"

"You should call Clu"

"Why?"

"Well he knows and understands Fi, not because he can but because he tries. Every time I speak to him, he speaks of nothing but Fi. He boasts about how cool she is and he thinks that the little journeys Fi goes on are exciting and interesting and that he misses her. That is what a big brother does, he understands, he's willing to get to know his sister, his other half, that is what she is."

Jack stared at Carey and realized that Carey was right, he was very distant and he had never said I love you to Fi, he had never tucked her in and he was also right about Clu being more of a big brother then he was. Jack sat in silence for a moment and decided that he was going to go find Fi himself, he wasn't waiting. Jack got up and grabbed a flashlight and ran off but not far behind Carey followed.

"What are you doing?"

Carey huffed and puffed, he had ran out of breath by the time he reached Jack.

"I'm being a big brother, I'm going to go find my little sister and 

I'm not waiting for the police to find her... I'm taking your advice!"

Jack ran off towards the forest.

"That's not what I meant!"

Carey ran off yet again trying to catch up to Jack.

"We should wait for your mom and my parents to get back"

"Why?"

"Because we should, what you're doing is idiotic"

"And why is it idiotic? I'm just taking your advice"

"But that's not what I meant"

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant you should be more loving. More like Clu"

"And that is what I'm doing"

"And how is that?"

Chapter 4-

Looking for Fi

Carey stood in the middle of the forest not making a move waiting for Jack's reply.

"Because if Clu was here, he would be the one running off looking for her"

Carey stared at Jack and motioned for him to lead the way. Jack turned on his flashlight because the sun was going down and they started to get deeper and deeper in the forest searching for Fi. Jack yelled out his sister's name frantically over and over with Carey's voice echoing. Jack stopped and sat down on the dirt and sighed, he thought to himself how this little dramatic episode was just like the time when Fi got lost in the woods. They had been walking for 4 hours and they had found nothing, then all of a sudden Jack leapt up.

"Carey! Did you bring your phone with you?"

Carey stared at Jack with confusion and nodded.

"Yes, my cell... here"

Carey handed the phone over to Jack. Jack grabbed the phone and dialed a number and waited for someone to answer, he was about to hang up when a familiar voice answered the phone out of breath.

"Hey, who's this and what do you want?" Clu replied rudely and out of breath.

"Hey dude, do you usually talk to your friends that way?"

Clu smiled and brushed back his blonde hair and threw a pillow across the room and flopped himself in the center of his bed.

"Only to you, so what's up? Still acting like a freak and trying to kill Fi by insulting her?"

"So I guess you heard about the fight, when did you last talk to Fi?"

"The other day, she called me and we talked and she told me how you totally blew up on her, she told me that you wouldn't even notice if she disappeared. I offered her a ticket up here to stay with me for a while but she declined and then we hung up, why?"

Jack took a deep breath and started to explain everything to Clu, by the end of the explanation Clu was surprised and ready to come home and help them look for Fi.

"I'm coming back and I'm going to help you look for her, she's my closest friend and I care deeply for her"

"But Clu..."

Jack tried to explain to Clu that he shouldn't come down but Clu had already hung up. Jack moaned and sighed at the same time and got up and started walking again, Carey was worried.

"Dude, what's wrong? Is Clu okay? What did he say?"

"He hasn't talked to Fi since the day of the fight and he's coming down to help us look for Fi"

"What?"

"I tried to talk him out of it but he had already hung up, come on, let's keep looking"

Carey stared at him and they started walking again, Carey looked around and realized that they had no chance of finding Fi in the forest; it was too big and way too dark. They walked a little further but stopped when they heard a rustle.

"What was that?" Carey whispered.

"The question who is that?"

They then heard a deep breathing, then the breathing became a huffing then it resorted to a heavy puffing. Jack and Carey quietly ran and hid behind a tree meanwhile the steps were coming closer and they got louder, so did the breathing. Jack shivered, it had just begun to get cold, the wind blew hard, actually harder then before, and that was hard. The footsteps got right next to them, Jack and Carey looked at each other.

"Okay on three, we jump him" Jack replied.

"What in the world are you suggesting?"

"Just on three, we jump on him throwing him down to the ground, just do what I say... okay?"

"Fine,"

Jack started to count to three.

"One... Two... Three"

On the count of three Jack and Carey jumped out behind the tree and jumped on the stranger's back throwing them all down to theground.

"What in the world?" A familiar voice replied.

Jack knew the voice so he got up and pulled Carey with him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch"

Carey got up and they watched the figure get up and turn himself towards them and then what they saw made them gasp.

"So is that how you usually treat your little brother and your best friend?"

"Oh my god Clu!" Jack and Carey screamed at the same time.

Clu dusted off his clothes and hugged Carey and smiled at Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Carey asked brushing back his hair.

"I told Jack that Fi was my friend and that I was coming down to help you look for her and when I say I'm going to do something, I do it, so let's go"

Before Jack and Carey could reply Clu had already taken off, Carey and Jack ran behind him. They walked around calling Fi's name as loud as they could, but they heard or found nothing. They were about to give up when Clu saw something in the dirt.

"Let's get home" Carey replied.

"No" Clu replied back.

"Carey's right, we have been searching 7 hours maybe we should..."

Clu cut Jack off.

"No, I found something"

"What is it lil' bro?"

"When you two were fighting about which way we should go, I tripped over this dead tree branch and when I was getting up I saw something. It's a floppy disk and I think it's Fi's"

"Why would Fi leave a floppy disk in the middle of the forest?" Carey asked.

"Hoping that we would find it"

"But how do we find out what's on it?" Jack asked.

Clu looked up at Jack and Carey and grinned.

"The way Fi would"

"But Clu we don't have a..." 

Jack started but stopped when he saw Clu pull out a object out of his backpack.

Carey and Jack watched Clu pull out an object and put some batteries in it.

"A laptop? You're a genius" Jack yelled.

"No I'm not, Fi is. She gave me this laptop idea when we were on the phone yesterday"

"So now what?"

"Well now we insert the floppy disk into the hard drive and click on my computer, then we click on 3 1/2 floppy (A:) and then we explore the contents of the disk and Ah Ha!"

"Ah Ha what?" Jack and Carey asked at the same time.

Clu looked up at them and laughed at how much they were alike.

"Fi created a map telling us where she is. Old Man Turner's Cave"

Jack and Carey looked at each other and gasped in horror.

Chapter 5-

Where fantasy becomes reality

"What?" Clu asked.

"Old Man Turner's Cave is haunted, everyone knows that or at least that is what the dumb folk legend says" Jack replied rolling his eyes.

"It's not a legend, it's for real. See these two kids, sister and brother... the boy was Jack's age and the girl was Fi's age, so they went into Old Man Turner's Cave to get their ball that

had rolled in there while they were playing catch or something, the game doesn't really matter. So anyways they go in there, but they missed seeing the "Stay Out! Danger" sign, well anyways they're probably in there for about ten... fifteen minutes when all of a sudden the ground starts shaking and rumbling and then lightening strikes and kills the little boy right on the spot, the little girl curls up in a little ball in the corner and starts crying then all of a sudden this deep voice says: "You've been warned and now you must die!" after the voice stops a rock falls down and hits the girl on the head and kills her, now it is known if somebody enters they surely never come out"

"That's just a stupid myth people made up for fun before television or video games were created." Jack replied.

"It's not a myth!"

"Ghost or no ghost, if Fi is in there that is where we are going, so let's go" Clu demanded.

"Yes sir" Jack replied.

They walked further into the forest and towards Old Man Turner's Cave. It was getting really dark and Carey was starting to doubt that they would ever find the cave or Fi, then a gust of wind blew again and his feeling of weirdness came back.

"Guys why is it so cold when the forecast said sunny and warm? 

Something weird is totally going on here" Carey replied.

"Don't start on me Carey! The reason it's so windy is because we are in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night"

"Oh that would explain it. And what do you mean don't start on you?"

"I didn't mean anything by it"

"You wouldn't say it if you didn't mean anything by it"

Jack rolled his eyes as Carey's blood boiled; he was getting angry.

"I just meant you act like it's some kind of conspiracy that it was windy"

"I was just worried, or curious why it was so windy when the forecast said sunny and warm"

"No you were acting like a freak"

"By freak what do you mean?"

"Nothing"

Now Jack was the one who was getting angry.

"Now don't start that again. Obviously you meant something by it, so you're calling me a freak? What right do you have to judge me?"

"Well if you calm down for a second and listen to yourself you would understand what I'm saying okay?"

"No I'm perfectly calm Mr. Logical!"

"Mr. Logical? What do you mean by that?"

Carey and Jack stopped walking.

"Well you have to have everything in your life to be logical. Just because you don't believe in it, it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. I swear you think that life is one big logical explanation, well it isn't Scully"

"Oh yea, real mature Carey. Comparing me to a red head on some show about the paranormal. If I'm Mr. Logical you're Mr. I'm so cool `cause I play a guitar"

"Whatever Scully"

"Yea, whatever Mulder"

"Yea well at least I have a creative mind unlike some robots I know. Yea you're a decent big brother all right, can't even tell his own sister that he loves her, yea I look up to Ya! Two thumbs up, way up"

"I'm a good brother so just shut up! I swear you sound just like Fi!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"No wonder Fi ran away, probably to get away from you! Anyone who is sane would do that. You are such a complete jerk that it makes me wanna vomit"

"Okay guys can we just stop fighting okay?"

Clu pleaded for Jack and Carey to stop fighting.

"Stay out of this Clu! This is my fight" Jack replied.

Jack and Carey stared at each other with hatred in their eyes and then Jack pushed Carey to the ground. Carey laughed and got up and pushed Jack but way more violently, Jack got up and threw Carey down to the ground with him then Carey punched him hard in the face, they were pretty soon in a violent and hateful fistfight. Clu would have had stopped the fight if he wasn''t so busy looking at the cave that they were standing in front of, when Clu looked back he saw that 

Carey was beating Jack up pretty good, but Jack got a few punches in, Clu ran over to where they were fighting and pulled them both up stopping the fight.

"Will you guys stop your dilemma for one minute so we can go and get Fi and take her home or is that too hard for you mature people to do?"

Carey looked away and then at Clu and then thought of Fi.

"Fine truce, just until we can get Fi home safely" Carey replied.

Jack and Carey shook hands even though Carey wanted to tear Jack's hand right off his arm.

"Thank you, here are your flashlights"

With that they all walked towards the entrance of the cave in silence, Jack and Carey were on opposites sides of Clu. As they got closer and closer to the cave Carey could feel his blood temperature go down a few degrees and he could feel his heart pounding a million times a second.

"Okay guys, let's just say this place is haunted or something we go in there, find Fi and leave and no matter what we never stop, okay?" 

Clu replied.

Jack and Carey nodded. They then slowly walked into the cave, when they got in the cave Carey felt the cold air and shivered. They looked around the cave for Fi but couldn't find her but Clu spotted her in the corner.

"Hey Jack...Carey..."

"What is it?" Carey asked.

"I found Fi! In the corner"

Jack and Carey looked around and saw her too; she was shivering from the extremely cold air. They all ran over to her, Carey took off his jacket and put it on her and then he picked her up and they started running to the entrance of the cave, when all of a sudden the ground started to shake and rumble and the wind in the cave started to get colder and colder by the second. Carey held Fi in his arms tightly and realized that her lips were a good shade of blue from the 

freezing wind.

"Let's get out of here" Clu screamed.

They started to run to the entrance of the cave when a rock fell and hit Jack on the head, Clu ran over to him and checked his pulse. The wind became stronger and stronger; the wind had become so cold that it hurt when it touched Carey's skin. Carey looked around and sighed.

"Look who ever you are just leave us alone! What do you want?"

Chapter 6-

Saving Fi

All of a sudden the ground stopped shaking and the wind calmed down and a voice spoke:

"I want the girl, she stuck her nose where it didn't belong and now she must be punished, now hand over the girl and I will let you live"

"No I will not hand her over to you! We are not afraid of you!" Carey screamed.

"HA! HA! HA! Who do you think you are? Do you know whom you are speaking to? I am the almighty ghost of this cave and I could crush you into millions of little bits of dust"

The voice echoed through the hollow cave.

"I bet you could, I don't doubt your power but I'm afraid Ican't hand her over, I care too much about her. She may be a little weird sometimes, and she can be a pain in the butt but she's our

pain in the butt. I'm not afraid of you!"

Carey screamed as loud as he could.

"What the heck are you doing?"

Clu stared at his older brother with confusion.

"Just play along, trust me lil bro"

"We're not afraid of you"

Clu tried to sound like he meant it.

"What? Of course you are you silly teenagers"

When the voice yelled the ground rumbled. Clu and Carey stood there shivering.

"Nnnnn no we're not!" Fi's voice finally spilled out.

Clu walked over to Carey and stood next to him proudly. They chanted loudly that they weren't afraid. They kept screaming it until the ghost became furious. The ground started shaking harder then before and the wind became so cold that they thought that they might not be able to stand it but no matter what Carey held Fi in his arms tightly. Clu ran over to the corner and grabbed the passed out Jack and threw him over his shoulders. Then lightening came out from the sky and into the cave, they jumped back a little but held their ground, the wind kept blowing them back and forth but they didn't budge. Then fire surrounded them and trapped them in a circle, then like a miracle the cold and forceful wind put out the fire and blew them right out of the cave, it was like the ghost had given up. Carey laid still on the ground with Fi still in his arms, Carey slowly got up and dusted off Fi and helped Clu up.

"Now that was weird" Clu replied.

"You're telling me bro"

"I...I...I... told you so" Fi replied still shivering.

Carey looked down at her and smiled.

Clu picked up Jack and they started walking towards the bus.

"Hold on Fi, we're almost there" Carey replied.

They walked slowly through the forest because they couldn't run or even walk fast because of the cold wind. Finally after hours of walking, the Molly Phillips tour bus came in sight. They walked fast towards the bus and opened the door and the minute they entered the bus they were stampeded by Molly, Ned, and Irene.

"Where in the world have you been? Oh my gosh... Fi! Jack! What happened?" Molly asked.

"And Clu what are you doing here?" Ned and Irene asked at the same time.

Carey cleared his throat and adjusted the jacket on Fi and stared at his mom, dad, and Molly then back at Clu.

"Well when you went to the police station me and Jack went into the forest looking for Fi. Well after 4 hours of walking Jack asked if I had my cell phone on me and I said yes and gave it to him, he then called Clu and told him the whole story well at the end of the story Clu had his mind set on coming down and helping us look for Fi. When he got there or here or whatever we started walking and then Clu noticed a floppy disk so we took out Clu's laptop and put the disk in and explored it, there was a map where Fi was. See we were right Fi was just blowing off steam and got lost on her way so she took shelter in an old abandoned cave, well when we got there she was cold so I put my jacket on her and picked her up and we started to walk out of the cave when a rock fell and hit Jack on the head which made him pass out. So that explains it all, but we better get Fi to bed, she's really cold."

Molly, Irene, and Ned just stood there speechless but a few seconds later they took Fi out of Carey's arms and put her in bed and covered her up. Everyone was circled around her watching her sleep, then Jack slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head and looked around for Fi. Carey and Molly walked into the kitchenette and went to see if Jack was okay.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine, where's Fi?"

"You sure?" Carey asked.

"Yea, yea, where's Fi?"

"She's in her room trying to get some sleep yet I find that hard with Clu around"

Jack looked at Carey weirdly as he answered him. Fi was still a little cold but she was feeling better, she rolled over and opened her eyes and saw Clu sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at her. And for a minute she forgot where she was or how cold she was and jumped out of bed and hugged Clu.

"Well I'm happy to see you too"

Clu set Fi down on the bed and covered her up making sure she had enough room to breathe.

"Hey sleepyhead, need anything?" Ned asked.

"No Mr. B but thanks. So Clu when did you get here?"

"The cave?"

Clu tried to refresh Fi's memory.

"What cave?" 

Fi winked at him.

Clu smiled and winked back at her and Ned and him left Fi's room. Jack got up and stretched his legs and started to walk into his room when Carey came up behind him.

"So about earlier..."

Jack cut Carey off.

"Forget it, all is forgiven and forgotten, we had a lot of tension and we took it out on each other... but note to myself you are definitely not the one I should take out my tension on because you kicked my butt"

"Okay cool, see you in the morning"

Carey walked into his and Jack's room with Jack following him; Jack was about to go in his room and go to sleep when he turned around and went into Fi's room. Fi was laying in her bed looking

up at the ceiling.

"Hey sis"

"Hey Jack"

Jack walked over to Fi's bed and sat down next to her and smiled.

"So are you okay?"

"What is that? Sorry I didn't hear you"

"Well I know I don't say this a lot and I know that you know I do but I thought you deserved to hear it, I love you. You know I always think that there is going to be another day to say it but sometimes there isn't. I'm so afraid of losing you like dad that I goon overprotective mode and I just want to take care of you"

"It's okay. And didn't you ever think that maybe I don't need you to look over me 24/7? And that I just wanted you to be there for me? Well I know that I'm not the easiest sister and I do kinda bother you but you know Jack I wish I were you because there are so many things that I don't how to say... I guess I'm trying to say is that I love you"

Jack hugged Fi goodnight and kissed her on the forehead and walked out of her room shutting the door behind him. Jack walked in his room and hopped into his bed and covered himself up, he was about to go to sleep when someone interrupted him.

"It feels good doesn't it? To speak your feelings, but don't expect it to happen all the time"

"Why?"

"Because that's the trials and mistrials of being a big brother. One minute they love you and the next minute you're dog meat"

"Will you two shut up and go to bed?" Clu asked angrily.

"Did I tell you or did I tell you?"

"You told me. Night"

Carey waved goodnight and went to sleep too. Fi sat awake in her bed smiling to herself, she was about to go to sleep when she saw that her laptop was on.

"You've Got Mail"

Fi got out of bed and walked over to her computer and thought to herself.

"Weird. I don't remember turning this on"

She went to check her mail when all of a sudden the computer turned off then back on. And on the screen.

It said:

"You must pay! You stuck your nose where it didn't belong and you will pay" 

Fi stared at the computer in horror. Was it the Will O' the Wisp again?

Chapter 7-

The Emails

An hour had passed and Fi was still staring at her computer screen. The words had burnt into her mind, she had been staring at the screen so long that her eyes eventually watered up. She would have ran out of her room and told Jack or maybe Carey instead but she was too tired to think, she walked over to her bed and collapsed. When she woke up the next morning the message on the laptop was gone and everything seemed normal, Fi looked around her room a minute and slowly walked into the kitchen... Was it all just a dream?

"Morning honey, did you get some sleep?" Molly asked.

"What"

Fi spaced out. Carey looked up from his book and laughed.

"What?"

"Where were you? In La La Land?"

Carey put down his book.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your mom just asked you if you got any sleep and you didn't answer her"

"Oh, yea mom I got some sleep"

Fi sat down next to Carey; he smiled at her.

"Honey are you okay? You look a little pale"

"I'm fine"

Fi was starting to get ticked off.

"Okay baby"

After Molly left Carey smiled at Fi and handed her a chocolate-chip muffin and went back to his book.

"What are you reading?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird and it is extremely boring" Carey yawned.

"Then why are you reading it?"

Fi took out the orange juice.

"Because my dad thinks that I might enjoy it"

Fi shrugged and got the pancake mix out along with the bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast. Carey looked at her puzzled.

"What are you doing? Are you really gonna cook ALL that for breakfast?"

"No Jack is"

Fi sat back down next to Carey.

"Oh"

Carey grabbed the orange juice and poured Fi a cup. They sat there in silence for a minute until Carey screamed and threw his book across the room.

"Well that is one way to express your anger"

Then in a flash Jack and Clu ran out of their room and ran into the kitchen where Fi and Carey were talking.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"We heard screaming" Clu replied.

Carey and Fi looked at each other and laughed, they continued laughing until Jack interrupted them.

"What are you laughing about? And what was the screaming about?"

"Well I was reading To Kill a Mockingbird and it was so boring that I screamed and threw it across the room, and that's what Fi and me are laughing about"

Carey continued to laugh with Fi's laughter echoing.

"But you got to admit, that was a great way to wake you guys up"

Fi was on the verge of crying because she was laughing so hard. Jack bit down on his lip and pushed his hair down and looked at Fi and Carey angrily.

"That wasn't funny! I thought you were hurt or something Fiona. Me and Clu are very angry with you guys, right Clu?"

When there was no answer from Clu, Jack looked behind him and didn't see Clu. He looked back at Fi and Carey and saw Clu sitting with them laughing.

"Clu!"

Clu fell out of the chair he was sitting in and fell to the floor when Jack screamed at him.

Carey and Fi started laughing again.

"What dude?"

"You were supposed to be angry with me"

"Oh sorry about that dude. I don't stay angry long"

Clu got up and sat next to Carey. Jack stood his ground for a little more but finally gave in and smiled and went and sat down next to Fi. Jack grabbed an apple and bit into it, then Jack turned around and looked at all the food on the kitchen counter.

"What's all that food doing out of the fridge?"

Jack put his apple down on the table and looked at Fi then at Carey and then back at Fi.

"Fiona?"

Fi stared down at the table and bit down on her lip.

"Well?"

"That's for breakfast"

"Alright! Tight dude!" Clu yelled, as he looked at all the food.

"You're gonna cook all that?"

Jack stared at his little sister unsure of what she was going to say.

"Well actually..."

Fi's last words were a mumble. Fi got up from the table with Carey and Clu behind her.

"Well actually, the thing is... you're going to cook all that food, thanks a million bro! Gotta go"

Fi flashed a quick smile as she; Carey and Clu ran off.

"Wait! There's no way I'm going to cook all this food! Do you hear me? Oh what's the use? They're gone" Jack sighed.

Jack got up from the table and started cooking breakfast. 10 minutes later Clu, Carey and Fi came back and sat down and smiled at him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Sitting down and praying that you're not going to kill us" Carey replied.

"Well stop it and come help me"

Carey and Clu got up and started helping but Fi was still sitting down.

"Fiona?"

Jack stared at his sister.

"Yea?"

"Come on and help us"

"Well see, I gotta go check my email. I'll be back in a minute"

Fi ran off to her room.

"Sure you will"

Fi walked into her room and shut the door behind her and turned on her computer. The minute the computer was turned on there was mail waiting for her.

"Now that's weird. I'm not even connected to the Internet"

At all the fun she was having this morning she totally forgot about the weird email she had gotten last night. She hesitated for a minute and then she checked her email and to her surprise it was a different one, or at least it looked liked it. Fi looked over the email and 

this time it was more threatening.

It Read:

**Fi,**

**You have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong and now you must pay, you must atone for your crimes. We know who you are and what you do and we do not like it the least bit. Everywhere you and your family go something weird happens and you always have to find out what it is. You will pay and there is no escape. No one can help you; your brother cannot protect you from your punishment. You have been warned.**

Fi stared at the computer screen again but this time she ran out of her room and ran into the kitchen and screamed at Jack.

"Whoa, what's wrong Fi?"

"I got this email and it's horrible and you gotta come and see it and..."

"Calm down Fi. Sit down and catch your breath and start all over"

Fi sat down and tried to catch her breath, she laid her head on the table and closer her eyes, Clu, Carey and Jack all stared at her.

"Okay Fiona, what happened?"

"Okay, I went in my room and I turned on my computer and the weirdest thing happened there was email waiting for me, the weird thing was that I wasn't even connected to the Internet. So this email was threatening, it said that I stuck my nose where it didn't belong and now I must pay"

While Jack was trying to calm Fi down, Carey bit his lip and looked at the ground. Carey remembered the other day when they went to Old Man Turner's Cave to get Fi and how the ghost had told him that Fi stuck her nose where it didn't belong and how she must pay. Carey would have been in deep thought all day if Clu hadn't pulled him back to reality.

"Carey are you okay?"

"What? Yea I'm fine"

"Look I'm gonna go see what's got Fi so freaked"

Carey spun around and stared at Jack as he talked.

"Wait up! We'll come too"

Clu grabbed Carey and pulled him. Carey, Clu and Fi followed Jack into Fi's room, Jack walked over to the computer and read the message.

"Who sent this to you Fi?" Carey asked.

Carey stared at the screen.

"I don't know, it said unknown"

"It's probably someone playing a really bad joke on you, nothing to worry about"

Carey turned away from the computer screen and gave Jack a dirty glare.

"Nothing to worry about? Someone sent me an email telling me that I must be punished and you tell me not to worry!"

"Fi's right Jack. Come on, this goes way beyond dirty jokes. Something weird is going on"

Fi cracked a little smile at how Carey jumped in to defend her reaction.

"No it's not. Oh god here we go again"

"What do you mean by that?"

Fi stared at Jack weirdly as she awaited his answer.

"This is how it all started, youu came to me and told me that something weird was going on and then I said there wasn't and then we blew off on each other and then you ran off and then you got lost and you know the rest"

"Yea and I was right, something weird was going on. Remember the cave?"

Fi tried her best to convince Jack.

"Yea I remember the cave. It was really cold and I got hit on the head by a rock, nothing out of the norm"

Fi looked at Clu and Carey puzzled at how he didn't remember what happened that night. Even though Fi didn't say anything Carey knew what she was thinking. That night was pretty much a blur to him, he didn't understand what happened that night, all he knew was

that something definitely weird happened.

"Fi, can I talk to you? Over here?"

Carey signaled Fi to come with him.

"Sure"

Fi and Carey walked over to the corner of her room, the corner furthest away from Jack.

"Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"About the night in the cave Fi... Jack doesn't remember it at all"

"Why doesn't he remember?"

"Because he got knocked out by the rock that hit him. Only me, you and Clu remember"

"Oh"

Fi felt the feeling of disappointment pang through her body to her heart.

"Well we better get back before Jack becomes suspicious of what we're talking about... hey Carey?"

"Yea?"

"You remember right?"

"Yea"

Carey turned and faced Fi.

"Then I'm not that disappointed"

Carey smiled and they walked over to where Jack and Clu were talking and still looking at the computer screen.

"Look Fi, someone is playing a really bad joke on you okay? Okay. Let's go eat breakfast"

Jack walked out of Fi's room.

"Don't mind him Fi"

Fi smiled and hugged Clu for trying to cheer her up. Fi and Carey walked side to side to the kitchen and sat down next to each other.

"Mmmm, that smells good. What is it honey?"

Jack smiled at his mom.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, and orange juice"

Jack smiled again and sat down next to Clu.

"Hey Fiona, are you feeling alright?" Ned asked.

"I'm fine! Why do people keep asking if I'm alright?"

"We're just worried about you Fiona, you look a little tired"

Irene replied. Fi smiled at Ned and Irene and started to eat her eggs.

"Well, you four be good"

"Where are you going mom?" 

"I got a song to record and Ned and Irene are coming with me. Are you guys gonna be okay?"

"Yea mom, we will be"

Jack looked back at Fi.

"Jack, honey can I talk to you?"

Jack nodded and walked outside and stood there listening to his mother.

"Look, I'm a little worried about your sister. She must be freaked about what happened the other day. So as a favor to me, will you look after her? Make sure she doesn't she get in any trouble while I'm gone?"

"Brotherly duties, of course I will"

"Thank you"

Molly hugged her son. Jack hugged his mom back and watcher her, Ned and Irene drive off, after he saw them leave he went back into the bus and walked into the kitchen and saw that nobody was in there. He looked around and saw that was there no trace of them. Then all of a sudden he heard clicking coming from Fi's room, he walked towards Fi's room and slowly opened and eavesdropped on Fi, Clu and Carey's conversation.

"It's too bad that Jack doesn't remember what happened that night in the cave"

Fi clicked away on her computer.

"And even if he did, he wouldn't believe it"

Fi laughed at Carey's reply and searched for paranormal activities.

"Tell us again, what do you think is going on?" Clu asked.

"Well I really don't know, I hope I will find out something. Hey Carey what do you mean even if Jack remembered what happened that night that he wouldn't believe it?"

"Isn't it obvious what I meant? It's no surprise that Jack is totally Mr. Logical. He believes that everything in life has a logical explanation"

At that moment Jack was furious, so furious that he opened the door and ran in.

"And what is wrong with thinking that everything has a logical explanation huh?"

Jack was still upset.

Fi jumped up along with Clu and Carey.

"Jack! Uh, nothing is wrong with it. We didn't know you were there"

"Well I was, and what exactly happened that night in the cave while I was passed out? And if it has anything weird in it I don't even want to hear it"

Now Jack was screaming.

"Well then we have nothing to say to you then" Carey replied.

"And why do you think there is more to that email then there is huh Fi? It's just a really bad joke someone played on you trying to freak you out. So just drop it, because it's getting old"

Jack shot Carey an evil glance.

"Hey will you just calm down? We were just saying that you think that everything in life has a logical explanation, but nothing is wrong with that. And like your little there's a logical explanation theory hasn't got old"

Jack and Fi stared at each other angrily.

"Look you two, you both have different theories. Can't we just leave it at that?" 

Clu pleaded trying to stop yet another fight.

"Sure, let's go in the living room"

They all walked into the living room and sat down in silence. Carey and Fi were playing tic-tac-toe, Clu was reading a book and Jack was watching TV.

"I can't believe you beat me again" Carey replied.

"If I can ask, how do you do it Miss Phillips?" Clu joked.

"I guess I'm just a natural"

Carey, Clu and Fi laughed hysterically but Jack was silent. Carey looked up and realized that Jack wasn't laughing the least bit, then Jack got up and walked outside. Carey also got up and walked outside leaving Fi and Clu laughing on the floor, Carey walked over to Jack.

"Okay what's wrong? You're still not mad about that Mr.

Logical thing are you?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"I don't know. How is that Fi believes in all that paranormal stuff and I'm Mr. Logical? My sister and me are so different sometimes I forget we're related. Clu and her get along so much better, even you and her get along better. And sometimes I don't even understand her at all, and it freaks me out"

"Brothers and sisters are like that, but you don't help at all. Can't you even try to understand her?"

"I guess I could"

Meanwhile Clu and Fi were sitting on the floor talking when Fi heard a beeping coming from her room, she got up and walked towards her room with Clu following. The beep was coming from her computer; she turned on her computer and like before there was email waiting for her.

"Another email is waiting for me Clu"

Fi continued staring at the screen.

"Another one? Are you going to read it?"

Fi stared at her computer screen once more and then at Clu, then back at the screen.

"Yea, I'm gonna read the email"

Fi sat down on her bed and was about to check the email when Clu stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Let's just say this email is connected with some freaky occurrence and the minute you open the email aliens come in and abduct us and take us to their UFO and demonstrates weird experiments 

on us"

"Clu! That is the silliest thing I have ever heard. Aliens aren't going to come in and abduct us and do tests on us, okay?"

"Okay, it was just a thought"

Fi smiled at him and thought to herself. Clu was probably the funniest person she had ever met in her life, yet sometimes he could be so serious, but that didn't happen a lot. Fi shook her head and clicked on the email that was waiting for her and like before it was threatening.

It Read:

**Fi,**

**We told you that there was no escape. Not even your own brother believes you. You must be punished; you think that you getting lost in the woods was an accident? We made sure you would get lost in the woods and we also knew that you would take shelter in the closest place near you and it just happened to be a cave that was haunted by a ghost. The one thing we didn't expect was for you brother and your two little friends to come looking for you. You are very smart, you leaving a floppy disk that had a map of where you were was very clever. But not even cleverness can help you now. As we said before there is no escape. Your punishment will begin... now!**

Fi and Clu stared at each other, their smiles had faded and they had their worried faces on.

"Okay, this isn't funny anymore, like it ever was"

"I don't think it was meant to be funny"

Chapter 8-

Facing our fears together

Carey and Jack walked back on the bus and walked into Fi's room and saw her and Clu staring at the computer and every 5 or 10 seconds back at each other.

"Fi?" Jack asked. 

She didn't answer, she just stared at the computer screen with her eyes frozen to it. Jack tried again but no luck, so he walked over to her and shook her with all of his force.

"Jack!"

"What's wrong Fi?"

He just got more worried.

"I got another email and this time it was even more threatening"

"Let me see"

Jack walked over to the computer and read the email, so did Carey.

"Okay, this goes way beyond dirty jokes"

"I told you so Jack"

"I'm not saying that something weird is going on, I'm saying that some sicko is sending my little sister threat notes and I'm sick of it"

"So what do we do?" Carey asked.

Carey finally lifted his eyes from the computer screen.

"We go to the police"

They all walked out of Fi's room and headed for the door, then all of a sudden a burst of wind threw them back. They got up but the wind threw them back but harder this time.

"Fiona!"

Jack reached out his hand to his sister.

"Grab my hand and hold tight"

Fi reached out for Jack's hand but the wind literally picked her up and threw her back.

"Jack!"

Fi tried to get up. The wind blew harder and threw Clu, Jack and Carey further and further away from Fi. They got up and started walking towards Fi... Fi started walking towards them. They were almost to each other when the wind threw Jack, Clu and Carey back and threw Fi into her bedroom and then the door slammed shut. The wind stopped and everything went back to normal, but what was going on was the farthest from normal. Jack got up and helped Clu and 

Carey up, they looked around and they noticed that Fi was nowhere around.

"Fiona! Fiona!"

Jack screamed out his sister's name waiting for a reply. They searched all over the bus, they were about to exit the bus when they heard a scream from Fi's room. Jack and the others ran over to Fi's room and pounded on the door.

"Fiona! Are you in there?"

Jack pleaded for an answer.

"Help me Jack! I'm stuck in here"

Jack and Carey tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Fi! Open the door!" Clu screamed.

Fi pulled herself up from the floor and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge on her side either.

"It won't open"

"Hold on Fi! I'm gonna get something to get you out"

Jack, Clu, and Carey ran off into the kitchen to try to find something to open the door with to get Fi out. Meanwhile Fi propped herself against the door and wrapped her arms around her legs. Fi then got up and jumped on her bed and tried to open her window but it wouldn't budge either. So for the last resort Fi ran over to her computer and logged on and put out a distress call but before it went through some sort of spirit or poltergeist picked the computer up and threw it against the wall and it blew up.

**_"There is no escape!"_**

The voice echoes through the whole bus and Jack, Clu and Carey who were still in the kitchen heard it loud and clear.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"There is no escape"

"What?" Clu asked staring at Carey.

"The voice said that there was no escape"

"Like in the email"

Carey nodded at Jack. The voice threw Fi back a little but she didn't fall over.

"No escape from what? What are you?"

**_"We are the almighty power! You cannot escape us Fiona Phillips!"_**

The voice was even louder this time. Jack, Clu and Carey ran back to Fi's door and pounded on it again.

"Fi! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" 

Carey voice echoed with Jack's. Fi hardly heard Jack and Carey's voice.

"Jack! Carey! Help me!"

Jack leaned against the door and put his hand up to it. The wind came back and threw Clu back but Jack and Carey were still standing by the door. The wind came back again and threw Jack, Clu and Carey three feet back.

"Now Jack don't tell me that something weird going on" Carey yelled.

Jack looked at Carey, he then tried to get up but the wind threw him down again but more harder, it was like the wind or whatever was controlling it was mad at something one of them said. The voice in the room got even louder, Fi put her hands over her ears trying to block out the sound.

"Stop it!" Fi screamed as loud as she could.

**_"You must be punished!"_**

The voice had gotten so loud that when it yelled the ground shook.

"No!"

**_"You will be punished"_**

Fi tried to get up but the ground rumbled and threw her down to the ground. Lightening came down and nearly hit her, she got up and ran into her closet and hid in there. Jack grunted as he pushed himself up. He struggled against the wind and gradually walked to Fi's room. The wind pushed him back a little but he pushed back and leaped for Fi's door, he fell against with a thud and held on to the doorknob. The thud scared Fi who was still hiding in her closet but for some reason she got out of her closet and ran to her side of the door, the wind threw her down to the ground but that didn't stop her, she crawled to her door and grabbed on to the knob as she silently began to cry. Clu and Carey pulled themselves up also and walked over to Jackholding on to each other's bodies not letting go.

"Jack! What do we do now?" 

Carey stared at Jack.

"Fi!"

"Jack! Help me!"

Jack wiped a silent tear that fell from his eyes.

"I don't know how! Tell me how!"

Blood began to pour out of the door and on to the doorknob and covering his hands, the blood was boiling hot and it stung his skin when the blood touched him but he didn't remove his hand from the doorknob. Carey and Clu stared at Jack's hand that was covered with blood in horror.

"I love you Fi! You can't leave me! Tell me how to rescue you!"

"Believe!"

"What?" Clu, Carey and Jack asked at the same time.

"Believe Jack! Believe!"

"How do I do that?"

"Believe!"

Jack was silent. Clu and Carey were also silent. Carey let go of Clu and struggled over to Jack and touched his shoulder.

"Believe" 

His voice was a whisper.

Jack turned to Carey.

"How?"

"It's here"

Carey pointed to Jack's heart.

"Trust your heart.... I did"

The wind threw Carey back on top of Clu. Jack sighed.

"I believe!"

The wind still blew. Jack stood up but sat down again not once removing his hand from the doorknob.

"I believe! I really believe!"

Jack removed his hand from the knob and put it on the door. Fi stopped crying when she heard Jack's words. She removed her hand from the knob and put it on the door in the exact place Jack put his. 

"I love you Fi!"

"Me too"

The world around them turned to slow motion and they couldn't hear anything but their breathing. All of a sudden the wind stopped and the papers that were flying fell and the blood on Jack's hand disappeared. The door flew open throwing Clu, Jack and Carey back. Jack, Clu and Carey got up and ran for the door; they then tried to open it but it still wouldn't budge.

"Damn!" Jack screamed.

Carey then pulled Clu and Jack back and pointed to the door, after Carey pointed to the door it slowly began to open and Fi slowly walked out. Jack smiled and ran over to Fi and hugged her, a few seconds later Carey and Clu ran up and joined the hug. Then all of a sudden all the papers that were on the floor started to float and went back to where they were before and the bus magically cleaned up and Fi's computer was fixed and back to normal. Before anybody could say anything to anybody the bus door opened and Molly, Irene, and Ned walked in to see Clu, Carey, Jack and Fi huddled next to each other.

"Hey" Molly replied.

"Hey mom, have fun?" 

Jack smiled at his mom.

"Yea. How about you guys? Have fun?"

"Yea, we just hung out watching TV"

"Really is that so Jack?"

Jack looked at his mom then at Fi.

"Yep, that is what we did... hung out"

"Okay"

"Well bye"

Jack ran off to his room with Fi, Clu and Carey following. They all walked in the room and shut the door. Jack and Clu fell on his bed meanwhile Fi was lying on the floor on her back. Carey stared at her and crawled and laid next to her.

"Hey Fi, what are you doing lying here all by your lonesome?"

"Just thinking"

"About?"

Fi turned around and lay on her stomach facing Carey.

"I almost died tonight and what scared me most was that I was scared"

"Who wouldn't be?"

"I'm not usually scared"

"Everybody gets scared, you would have to be a moron or a robot not to be scared"

"When I was trapped in my room with that poltergeist I was afraid but what would I be losing?"

"Your life, a big brother that loves you and you would be making a lot of people sad especially me. Fi if you run away from everything that you are afraid of... you will be running your whole life. I just want you to know no matter how scared you are I will always be here for you"

Fi smiled.

"Vice-Versa"

"Dude! Emotional!" 

Fi and Carey turn around to see Clu smiling at them. Fi and Carey crawled over next to Clu.

"So Jack"

Jack turned around and faced Fi.

"Yea?"

"Do you believe?"

Jack laughed and jumped on Fi and started tickling her.

"So do you?"

"Yea.... I do"

Fi smiled.

"After all these years I finally made him a believer"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Fi smiled and closed her eyes and realized that this was the first day of their new lives... their very weird lives.


End file.
